shadowportfandomcom-20200213-history
Tandava System
The Tandava System is the seventh system humanity colonized. It houses two stars, and is home to thirteen worlds. Erebus Erebus is the first planet of the Tandava system. Strangely the planet resists modern scanners and has made it almost impossible to gather a survey of what it may hold. Nearby worlds often see it as a dark spot against the sun. : Main article: Erebus Nod The second planet of the Tandava system. A free world, it has become home to many former prisoners and has managed to hold onto its lawless freedom in spite of Judicium's proximity. : Main article: Nod Loreon Loreon is the third planet of the Tandava system. Home to the Loreon Monitor, the fields and ranches of this planet are vital for helping to feed the scattered settlements of the system. : Main article: Loreon Tychus Tychus is the fourth planet of the Tandava system. A heavily industrialized world in the Tartarus system. Required terraforming to be colonized. The capital is New Constantine. : Main article: Tychus Eden Eden is the fifth planet of the Tandava system.The planet is stuck in a constant sequence of violent explosions of life before the shifting plates and volcanic eruptions wipe them out due to a terraforming accident. : Main article: Eden Stygia Stygia is the sixth planet of the Tandava system. Central planet of the Tandava system, it serves as a gatekeeper of the penal regions of the outer system. : Main article: Stygia Judicium Judicium is the seventh planet of the Tandava system. A cold and dead planet, the only place of any note is the large monitoring station established by the UER to monitor the Tartarus experiment. : Main article: Judicium Tartarus Tartarus is the eighth planet of the Tandava system. While the world is inhabitable, humanity has settled across its moons in order to extract valuable gases the planet creates. : Main article: Tartarus Sheol Sheol is the ninth planet of the Tandava system. A gas giant coated in dark swirling clouds, Sheol was an unpleasant discovery that the Aether have put to use in a similar capacity as the humans attempted with Tartarus. : Main article: Sheol Niflheim Niflheim is the tenth planet of the Tandava system. A gas planet of whirling frost and mist, a true opposite to it's brother Muspelheim. The planet is used mostly for research posts, using the isolation to better conduct experiments : Main article: Niflheim Muspelheim Muspelheim is the eleventh planet of the Tandava system. Made up of swirling gas and heat. Those aether who have commited crime, but do not demand exile in Sheol are put to work in factory stations on the world. : Main article: Muspelheim Aaru Aaru is the twelfth planet of the Tandava system. A planet of exiles, Aaru is against all odds a land of plenty, and what is produced by the workers goes on to feed billions under the careful eyes of Judicium. : Main article: Aaru Limbo Limbo is the thirteenth planet of the Tandava system. Sitting on the furthest edge of known space. Limbo is a desolate rock, home only to a few failed mining colonies and several penitentiary's. : Main article: Limbo Category:Systems Category:Locations Category:Universe